


Yellow

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ven <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> For Ven &lt;3

Geoffrey hummed as he jiggled the frying pan, bacon sizzling. "Look at the stars," he sang under his breath.

"Good morning, Geoffrey," Jamie said from the kitchen's entrance. Geoffrey looked over and smiled.

"Look how they shine for you," he sang to Jamie, slightly off-key. "D'you ever get one song stuck in your head and you just can't get it out?" he asked.

Jamie nodded, moving to sit at the kitchen table, folding his hands underneath it. "Yes," he replied. "I find singing it several times helps … clear it."

"You don't mind?" Sizzle, spit. Geoffrey turned the gas ring off and lifted the bacon onto two plates, adding thick-cut bread slathered with butter.

"Not at all." Jamie accepted his plate and very carefully laid the bacon in even lines on the bread, squashing the top slice down on them. His ankle brushed against Geoffrey's as he sat down.

"And everything you do," Geoffrey continued singing, turning the volume up, squirting ketchup onto his bacon.


End file.
